A Twisted Dino
by manders forever
Summary: What if there was a pink dino gem? Who would find it? Find out in the new story A Twisted Dino.


Author Notes: I don't own powers rangers... Darn!!! No I'm just a poor bored college student, however Kayla Alexis Hart is all mine.

Things are a little different in this story what if kim had a sister two years young that was extremely smart. Well in this story Kim does have one. If you want the character list in detail email a request and I will set it up. Thanks please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

Thomas Oliver ran as the island began to sank, he could feel the Tyrannodrones catching up. It had been years since he ran this long he thought to himself and _decided if I live though this more running practice._ He reached the end of the island and jumped, upon reaching the water the island sank completely.

His sigh was deep and painful when he reached his home in now Reefside. All his work was gone. He spent two years working with Anton Mercer on the dino research and for what. He then went down to his dino lair and place three color gems in their new home.

"Let's just hope we don't need to use you one day" he said placing a secured system over them. Tomorrow he had a job interview at Reefside high for a teaching position. His old friends had made lots of fun when he went into paleontology, but if they knew he was a Doctor. In this field and was interviewing for science teacher he wouldn't live it down.

He checked his messages while cooking a light dinner, _thanks mom_ he thought to himself. She had taught him how to survive his college years after living with her. He heard the first one and knew he was in trouble.

"Hey Tommy it's me Jason so you know I been doing some thinking after that last trip with the fellows. And well me and Kat have decided to get married, we sent out invitations so hopefully you'll get yours before the date. I wanted you to be my best man. Call me back bro." And the beep was played.

He thought back when Kat and Jason first announce they were dating it had been about a year after his and her break up. Jason can to personally see him at college and address the problem at hand with the three of them.

Tommy remember exactly what he told Jason "Just take good care of her bro she deserves it, don't break her heart." Since then Jason and had been like glue.

He knew that this wasn't his day. He looked back to the phone as another messaged played. "Hey Tommy its kim I was hoping to catch you about Jason's wedding. I know things were left rocky but I hope we can be civil. Kat asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. Hope to see ya there."

He really hated answering machines they were the new evil. The last messaged played. "Doctor Oliver this is principal Randall calling to verify our interview at nine. See you then." Short but to the point he noticed when ever he talked to her, that she was very direct. He ate dinner in quite preparing for the interview and onto sleep.

* * *

Mesogog sat waited for the perfect time to strike. He knew that Dr. Oliver moved to Reefside what a perfect small town to start his project on. Calling for one of his henchmen he told of the plan to higher Dr. Oliver so he could keep a close eye in him.

"Elsa he called out." He hissed out waiting.

"Yes my lord you wanted to see me?"

She said enter the throne room trying not to show she was scared. She couldn't remember much but this side job as a principal was odd. She shielded her mind hoping not to angry her master.

"Tomorrow when you see Dr. Oliver higher him on the spot. That way I can keep close taps on him." Mesogog told her of his plan then went back to thinking about the gems. Soon he knew that they would be his. But there was another energy boost since Monday that he couldn't place.

"Yes master." Elsa said and soon on her way as Randall she hated Tommy and the last thing was having him work with her. But to disobey her master was not an option.

* * *

Lot of strange dreams later Tommy set out for a run. True to his words he ran everyday at least two or three miles. He came home to shower and get ready for the interview. He walked into the school his watch said ten minutes to nine if only the others could see him now.

Principal Randall listen to Tommy answer all the questions like an interview should be then said your higher start next week, Doctor Oliver. She then continued with her interviews for the day her master would be please, she thought when a young woman walked in.

She looked at the next person, she was a Doctor in archeology worked as a historian and also had a masters in philology/psychology, to herself Randall wonder why someone with a resume like this want to just teach; especially in reef side.

"Hi principal Randall your assistance sent me in, I'm here for the history teacher position." The woman walked in she was dressed in a gray suit with a purple under shirt, she looked nothing like Elsa thought she would.

"Aw yes Dr. Hart please come in." Randall invited she studied her for a moment before reminding that she was the only history teacher to interview.

"Yes ma'am but you may call me Kayla." She said her briefcase sat her feet while she waited for Principal Randall to address her.

"Thank you Dr. Hart I have looked over your resume and I must state why you want the job at Reefside High when your skills could land you may jobs."

I recently moved back to the states and was higher as a consulted for the new Anton mercer museum although this is a part time job I would like to test my hand at teaching.

Yes well in deed I usually don't high for that answers but no one else has interviewed. You may start Monday Dr. Hart no funny business work only.

Yes ma'am thank you principal Randall. She gather her things leaving the office she was given the information on her class. She went home to prepare but not before she called Kim announcing she got the job.

* * *

Tommy walked into his class room to find most kids horsing around and throwing things. After getting them calm; he introduced himself to the class. When Cassidy Cornell jumped his face he practically dropped kicked her from instinct.

"Okay class I am doctor Oliver and this is first period science." He said walking his desk he placed his briefcase on the desk, walking to the chalk bored he wrote down some information for the class. However when he took rolled he noticed someone was missing.

"Dr. Oliver my name is Cassidy and I have some question to ask you". A bubbly blond walked up with a lackey nerd looking guy who had a camera. Tommy thoughts were _I wonder what perks he gets for licking her boots. _

"Later Cassidy right now let's focus on you all. This is science meaning not cameras, is there someone missing?" He said now opening his book the class followed suit while he began the lecture.

The bell sounded as the class began to pack up he slammed them with home work. Please read chapter two though five for next class. He watched the class leaving hearing them whisper home on the first day.

¡Hola la clase esto es la historia cuatro, soy hart de doctor! Da la bienvenida! 

She and the class watch as two students left, she smiled now that we have that settle welcome to history. Hope you all had a great summer I know I did. Reefside has some killer waves, so if you would please open your books to chapter three will get started.

I am Dr. Hart, but most people just call me Kay, please feel free to call this but I must remind you not to take advantage of a good thing.

As class began she watched the students talk about their projects she had divide them up in. Three in a group, she matched them up on her own, deciding that clicks were overrated she formed mix groups.

However one group she made was very off, perhaps to off a jock, a loner, a nerd. She wondered if she was perhaps overrated, of just being politically correct. Laughing at her own joke she walked around explaining the projects and seating charts to the students.

The bell sound the kids filed out she notice that the four head to there friends not ever giving each other the time of day. What an interesting development she thought and logged it in her journals.

Around third period Conner McKnight had decided this was too much school and gather some friends in a soccer game. However he decided that third period was also not important. That is until principal Randall caught him.

"Who is reasonable for this disturbance" she barked at the group. They all pointed to Conner who smiled "Principal Randall you look so lovely tod"…

"Mr. McKnight out of class on the first day very well follow me please."

As they went to her office a faint noise grew a guitar was heard then a voice matched it. Watching the principal's face grew more and more red. He found himself glad she wasn't so mad at him.

"Ms. Ford playing on campus is not allowed, please follow me also." She barked at the girl not caring who was watching. Kira fell in step with Conner but she looked out raged.

As they crossed the grass to the school, the sprinklers were set off. The three of them become soaked, while Ethan James the Kind of nerds w carrying an umbrella. After grabbing him also she leads them to the office. Announcing they have a week's detention she recommends that these behaviors not continue and leaves them for fourth period.

They all protest but it falls on deaf ears, after proving they are complete different people they start an argument only to have Dr. Hart walk in, "hey, hey, hey, break that up guys spend love or at least not such harsh words why aren't yall at lunch go."

Kira went to open her mouth but decide against and walked away from the others. Leaving Conner and Ethan glaring at one another, "McKnight James goes on with lunch enough."

She came to check her mail box and request a copy form. At that moment Tommy walked into the office knowing principal Randall asked him to come. Not ever noticing the other teacher they walked pass. So busy with there own lives.

Principal Randall ask Tommy how was his first day, as he begins to ask she cuts him off letting him know he has deletion duty.

"But principal Randall I had plans for a trip to the new museum out of town." Tommy said to her trying to weasel out of this plan.

However she wasn't having this and said "Perfect you can take the little monsters with you. That should be painfully boring." He gathers the kids up after all four of them look unhappy about this.

They stop at the museum to discover its close, deciding to look further into this he sends the kids on a hunt for something prehistoric.

"Look if you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel deletion for the rest of the week."

At that the kids head off in the forest, no one talks to one another. But an argument breaks out when the kids fall into a sink hole.

Being the hero type Conner says "I'll go get help" however, lands back into the sink hole. Ethan uses his caracara wit on Conner, "back already".

Kira sense another argument when she hears herself sing freak you out.

Conner calls her babe which she jumps at him for when they discover a dinosaur in the wall. Grabbing its mouth to take back it opens to a lair of some sort. They find the dino gems, which they all grab.

Conner tells Ethan this is his mother ship, Ethan must agree the technology is extremely advance. Kira said she wanted to shoot a music video her when Ethan shoots back with who might living in this lair. After that they high tell it out of there.

Meanwhile Tommy finds himself being chased after a huge t-rex dinosaur. He jumps into his jeep, while doing this he locks his door.

"Good job Tommy lock your door" he scolds himself as he floors the gas.

Mesogog's lair

He watched the reading the gems moved, calling Elsa and Zeltrax to bring him the gems. They appear with Tyrannodrones as the kids fight them off, each gems bonded to them.

Kira's is the first to bond with the power which is her scream and it's because she has a fall. Conner's gem which is the red one giving him the power of speed. He realizes his powers after splitting up from the group. Ethan is shield which he finds out after all of them come back together.

Before they meet up with Dr. Oliver Kira asked should we tell Dr. Olive what happened. Conner and Ethan both said no at the same time.

Conner said Im not a geek but even I know that super powers and teens is a one way trip to the lonely bin.

Ethan nodded his head in agreement, I don't know how many sci-fi moves show the hero strapped to some weird lab table picking their brains.

They meet up with Tommy and all of them pretend that nothing has happened. When leaving the school that after noon Kira gives her gem to them saying she quits. It's too freaky that is until she is kidnapped by Tyrannodrones. She is brought to Mesogog's labs.

The boys try to find Tommy and tell him what has happened though it all they feel truth in him. Ethan and Conner race to Dr. Oliver's house.

Conner asks "how are we gonna find out where he lives."

"I hacked into the school information and found the street", Ethan replied as they drive on.

"Why doesn't that surprise me dude can you change grades?" Conner asked now very interested.

"Sorry dude not even I have that access." Ethan said with a smile at Conner's pained expression.

They come to the house only to find that Dr. Oliver doesn't seem to be home so they find the the door is left unlocked.

Why would you leave your door unlocked Conner asked out loud. Ethan responded his next house is miles away he in the county not too worried.

As they walked in Conner said "what haven't heard of the three bears before

"Funny, is that the last book you read?" Ethan asked in his very sarcastic voice

They find another dinosaur that looked like the one in the sink hole; Conner pulled the mouth as a joke only to find a secret door leading to a lair. Where Tommy is, angry at his students he soon finds out that the guys have taken the gems and they bonded to them making them the rangers.

Telling them to forget what they found and go home he would find Kira. However Conner demanded some answers. Taking the kids with him, he filled them in on some things that were happing.

* * *

Kira wakes only to Mesogog wants to ask her question about the gems. She reveals that she doesn't have any gems, causing him to become angry. Elsa appears and they fight that is until Kira finds a teleportal and lands on Tommy's jeep.

Elsa and Zeltrax appears ready to attack they fight them off and the other go home only after Tommy promises to explain things after school tomorrow.

* * *

That morning Tommy comes into class waiting for them to begin when the lights go out and the sky goes black. The others are going crazy when Dr. Oliver takes them to the front of the school and takes Conner, Ethan and Kira to his lair again. Explaining what the zord's are and what a power ranger is. He gives them their Morphers.

When they find out that they have become rangers no one seems to buy that it's real. No one wants to take the power but in the end they agree only to enter a battle scared Tommy walks them though.

As they are becoming rangers Dr. Hart is trying to help other students get home and to shelters wondering when the power rangers will show. As she sees them a strange pull to help them out over comes her and she can feel the Ninjetti powers trying to morph.

The new rangers find out what there powers can do and what weapons came to them. Soon they have tamed there zord's and brought them together to destroy the first monster from Mesogog. Tommy is proud watching them as he gives them advice.

Kayla watches with other students and also feels a strangely proud of them. Later the kids are given their own commentators.

Kayla heads to Hayley's cyber café after hearing some of the kids talking about it. She orders a drink when Hayley recognizes her, Hayley introduced herself an explain that she knew Tommy in college he had picture of his friends all over the place. She also tells Kayla that Tommy is also teaching at Reefside and talks.

Kayla is pleased to know that Tommy is also here and Hayley sets up a meaning for them since Tommy is busy with the dino rangers today. Kayla goes home and finds her nervous.

* * *

¡Hola la clase esto es la historia cuatro, soy Hart de doctor! Da la bienvenida!

Hello class this is history four, I am Dr. Hart! Welcome!

Don't forget to Read and Review thanks again!!! Adiós Amigo


End file.
